Dragon Week Day Three: Way of the Dragon review
Hello again empire! Today is day three of Dragon Week and this one is a going to be great. Not only am I reviewing one of my favorite movies of all time, I'm also putting the epic battle between Bruce Lee and his good friend Chuck Norris at the bottom of the page. Lets dive right in! The Plot This movie is an action comedy that was written and directed by, and starred Bruce Lee. Bruce plays a man named Tang Lung, who is sent to help out his relative's restaurant in Rome, Italy. They are constantly harassed by the local mafia, and Tang was sent to straighten things out. When he arrives, he realizes quickly that he doesn't know the language, culture, or layout of the place(the plot makes less sense in the English dub, because everyone speaks English, especially the scenes where the characters translate for Tang Lung). A running gag in the movie is him always asking where the restroom is. So he stays with his cousin (not his lover this time, I don't think... but still played by Nora Miao) nearby. He quickly makes friends with everyone. When the mob comes to the restaurant the first time, Lung bumps into them on the way out of the restroom. He apologizes and they leave. His cousin scolds him for it and he feels bad about it. The staff of the restaurant are learning karate. This is laughably ineffective when the mafia thugs return. Then Lung steps in and owns them all. He then starts teaching the others how to fight. He then goes for a nice walk with his cousin through the romantic streets of Rome. (okay having second thoughts on the "Not His Lover" thing)When they return, they find the place is full of mob goons, as well as the boss himself. Lung is taken outside to be killed, but he manages to break free. Then he fights off all the thugs one at a time in the alley with two sets of nunchucks. He then goes back inside. He throws darts that he made himself at the remaining thugs' hands to make them drop their guns. He then proceeds to threaten the boss and his assistant. After that, the mob tries many times to assassinate Lung, but they all fail and the guy they sent gets badly beaten. (just so you know, they send the same guy each time and by the last try he's got tons of bruises and broken bones) they then kidnap Lungs cousin, but he shows up with the restaurant guys and they kick the mob guys' asses. Lung then threatens the boss again. After they leave, the boss calls in three fighters, A Japanese Karate master(I can't remember the actor's name), a European Karate master(played by Bob Wall, one of Bruce's good friends. Don't worry, we'll see him again in the next two movies), and an American named Colt(played by the one and only CHUCK FUCKING NORRIS!!!!) to take out Lung. The European guy and the Japanese guy don't get along well, and fight in the boss's office. When Colt arrives, it is revealed that the European is a student of his. The Japanese fighter says "The Japanese know Karate better." Colt then owns him. The boss tells the owner of the restaurant to meet them outside the Colosseum for a peace meeting. The owner, Lung, and two others go, but they are ambushed by the two Karate masters. Lung beats them both up and chases the boss's translator into the Colosseum. In a dramatic plot twist, the owner kills the other two because he was working for the mob the whole time. Lung then meets Colt in the Colosseum and they fight to the death for almost ten minutes. After the fight is over, he chases the translator back outside. When they get there, the boss pulls up in his car. he shoots the restaurant owner and the translator. He then tries to kill Lung but the cops show up and arrest him. There is then a scene in the cemetery with Lung, his cousin, and one of the guys from the restaurant. Lung then walks away down the road as the credits roll. What I Thought Epic as hell! This movie held the record for highest grossing movie until a year later when Texas Chainsaw came out. The comedy was great, the fight scenes were great, everything was just great. This movie is not to be missed, and is definitely one of the greatest movies ever made. For the best experience, watch it with its original audio track and subtitles. It brings more comedy into the fray, as Lee's character struggles to understand things said to him by the locals. Afterword Great movie. 9.75/10. My fourth favorite movie of all time! Check it out if you ever get the chance. I will not be wasted time. Next time, I'll be reviewing the black sheep of Bruce's film career, Game of Death, the movie he started, but was finished after his death with a look-alike named Bruce Li. But thats for later. For now, I'm out. Be water my friends. Category:Dragon Week Category:Review